Talk:Love Hina Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- A few questions *Who is in charge here? Mods, Admins and such? *Who is in charge of the wiki's skin (cause it needs to be updated)? *What translation is everyone reading off of? I'm using Tokyopop's official english version. I hope no one is reading off of Fan-translated material... Netherith 04:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) *Me and Mtgradwell, I'm sysop, Mtgradwell is Bureaucrat but hasn't been on for over a year *I could be considered in charge, if you have any ideas for the skin (I agree with that it would need an update), please tell me *The Page Names are generally from the official translation, with alternative translations mentioned on the page. Some pages have fan-translated titles, and some have titles that are from the Swedish translation (which means it can use sightly different words) since it's the only translation I have physical access to. If you have a more correct title, please move the page. Uppfinnarn 08:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Heads up I will need mod status in order to edit the skin page when I get around to it. No hurry. Also, here are some wikis whose skins (and logos) I have done just for assurance: http://casscain.wikia.com/wiki/Cass_Cain_Mainframe, http://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_or_Alive_Wiki. I was thinking of having the sidebar menu in a wood-type theme, keeping the pages and perhaps background white (although maybe the background could be the main image of Hinata House), and have a new wiki logo. Of course everything will be updated as well in conjunction with the other wikis. Netherith 09:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) You should ask Mtgradwell for a Mod status. I'm a hobbyist webdesigner so I could probably help out too Uppfinnarn 09:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :As you said though, Mtgradwell hasn't been active for the past year. *shrug* We may have to look in to that at a later date. Netherith 09:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) If you have an Idea, I could try applying them for you. I think Mgradwell checks his mail at least, so he should reply in a while. Uppfinnarn 09:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Skin Alright, first version of the skin is up. Tell me what you think and/or what you might want changed. Personally I'm thinking of changing the block at the bottom of the page to white instead of brown. Ill be making and adding an updated logo in the future as well.Netherith 03:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) You should use a bigger picture and set it to background-repeat;no-repeat; and background-attachment:fixed;. If it's this small picture with repeatings it looks... Odd. Like someone who only knows the background-image property and not the others... Uppfinnarn 08:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Logo... Oddly the new logo isn't loading up on the page. Any ideas why? The size is correct, as is the file name...Netherith 03:24, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Uploading of System Files tend to be pretty glitchy, just look at the revisions of favicon.ico. Try deletin the old file and uploading a new one in it's place, and make sure you clear your cache Uppfinnarn 07:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Deleted and re-uploaded it. Thanks for the info. Now any problems with the skin and logo? I'm about done here. Netherith 03:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I think it's great, thumbs up, Netherith! Uppfinnarn 07:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Require translators I am using the scans from Manga Fox and some of the bonus production pages need to be translated from Japanese to English. If anyone can translate, please do so and load your translations on this wiki. Netherith 03:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I have the official Swedish translations, and will translate them to English when I have the time... Uppfinnarn 18:28, November 5, 2010 (UTC)